Known in the art is the role that prostaglandins, metabolites of arachidonic acid, play in many physiological and pathophysiological processes such as inflammation and pain. These prostaglandins are produced from the phospholipids of the cellular membrane through a cascade of enzymes which involves the conversion of the arachidonic acid into a common precursor of the prostaglandins by means of the enzyme cyclooxygenase. Two different subtypes of cyclooxygenase are known, cyclooxygenase 1 (COX-1) and cyclooxygenase 2 (COX-2). COX-1 is the constitutive isoform mainly responsible for synthesising the gastrointestinal tract cytoprotective prostaglandins and synthesising thromboxanes, whereas COX-2 is the inducible isoform which is stimulated in response to endotoxins, cytokins, hormones, etc, that is, it is induced as a response to inflammatory processes.
For the treatment of said inflammatory processes, numerous compounds with anti-inflammatory and analgesic activity are known.
Patent application WO 99/62884 relates to a compound of general formula (I):

which is useful as an anti-inflammatory and analgesic.
Patent application WO 00/76503 describes a compound of general formula (V)

which is useful as an anti-inflammatory and analgesic.
Despite the existence of numerous compounds with anti-inflammatory and analgesic activity, there exists a need for new compounds with improved anti-inflammatory and analgesic activity.